earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ant1pr0t0n/Mother Resources
Hello again! It's Ant1pr0t0n here in my third blog post and final addition to my "Resources" series! Again, similar to the previous two (''EarthBound'' Resources and ''Mother 3'' Resources), this is a compilation of the best resources for the wiki articles about EarthBound Beginnings/''Earth Bound Zero'' topics. Like always, if you feel I missed something major or a link is broken (or even grammar mistakes, if you so choose), just leave a message about it in the comments and I'll do my best to put it in. So, without further ado, I proudly present to you: excellent resources for the EarthBound Wiki editor in you! (And a warning before I start: most things listed that involve downloading stuff to your computer are large files, so make sure you're ready before downloading mounds of information to your hard drive.) Emulator Before I start, just remember that pirating games is bad and that I really can't condone illegal actions here. Now, with that out of the way, let's go! *FCEUX **This is the one I use. The only problem I have with it is that it saves weirdly on my computer. *To be honest, I know very little about NES emulators; I just went with the first I saw. If you're still looking around, The Emulator Zone's NES section has some possibilities. Game *Google **Obviously, I cannot legally provide a link to a ROM of Mother, but I can link to Google. Just use common sense about what to search for to find what you are looking for (that phrase sounded a lot deeper in my head). Maps *[http://starmen.net/mother1/miscinfo/ The maps of Mother] **This main link here (the other maps appear to have touched up with added in sprites and info) is the "Full Map of MOTHER / EarthBound Zero". However, be warned: while unmodified, this picture is massive. It has all the maps in the game stored as they are in the game, and is 6.6 MB; not as bad as the EarthBound full map, but I learned my lesson with the other one saved on my computer. Use the smaller maps to the maximum extent, then try the master (monster) file. *A walkthrough by Starmen.net **As I will also mention in the 'Other Information' section, this walkthrough also has the links to maps at the top of the pages. Script *[http://files.fobby.net/0000/09b8/ebdump.txt The text of Mother, in a text file] **''Mother'' is, by far (and pretty obviously), the game in the ''Mother'' series with the most user-friendly and accessible text. You probably can see this already, but the "ù"s are supposed to be the bullet points. Don't ask me why, because I really don't know myself. Sprites *[http://starmen.net/mother1/images/game/ The sprites of Mother] **If you can't find what you're looking for in one of the images, chances are you can find it in one of the two downloadable files under "Miscellaneous:". Other Information *This walkthrough by Starmen.net **This is an excellent play-by-play walkthrough. As a bonus, as I mentioned earlier, there are maps here also. Like always, there's lots of information all over the place here. *[http://starmen.net/mother1/ Just the general link to the Mother part of Starmen.net] **I know I gave you specialized links before, but there's a lot of info you can find here with just one or two clicks. Clay models, necessary amounts of EXP needed for level-ups (remember, Pippi's=Teddy's; that's why he isn't listed)...just not "Detailed Game Info" or "EarthBound 0 DB", though. The former doesn't really link anywhere special, while the latter isn't even a link. Believe me, I got excited when trying to visit both. So, that concludes my blog post about resources for editing wiki pages regarding Mother and my "Resources" series (there isn't one for Mother 1 + 2; generally, you should use the info from Mother and EarthBound individually). Again, if you have a change you want made, let me know in the comments and I'll see what I can do! ---Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 03:12, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:EarthBound Beginnings Category:Blog posts